Twinsight
by Dark Blade9015
Summary: yeah this has twinsest and haruhi ends up dating kaoru but this story isn't about them but their cousins. first fanfic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Twinsight_

_An ouran high school host club fanfic_

_By Schadow13_

_Author's note: I do not own the host club but the characters I'm adding I do own._

"Dad are you serious?!!", Haruhi screeched for the third time. I thought she would have calmed down by now. "How could you agree to this I mean my cousins attending ouran high with me is one thing, but you want them to live with us as well!!!!!"

"Cousin please be calm." I interjected as she was about to hit her father. "Hiroshi and I don't have to stay if its an inconvenience, besides we have enough money to support our selves in a small apartment." Which is true since my brother and I had just recently began working at a nearby restaurant part-time, mainly from 6 p.m.-11p.m., and full time on Sundays.

"No its ok." she took a breath "Just make sure you do well in school, ok Kagekun." she smiled sweetly at me. I guess she's just stressing about starting her second year and her ex-boyfriend repeating his fourth.

Just then I heard two different sounding knocks at the door. Hiroshi noticed as well, "There is two of them." he stood as if he was threatened in some way. Haruhi sighed and opened the door to reveal two mirror imaged boys.

"Hikaru, Kaoru what are the two of you doing here?" Haruhi demanded. As she glanced back at me and my twin as we walked forward. I instantly could tell them apart with the way Haruhi reacted towards Kaoru and his gentle gaze.

"AWWW!!!!!, but HARUHI we came to see you." they said in unison. Then Hikaru said, "we also wanted to know if you and your dad could come to our cousins birthday party tomorrow they would be so happy to meet you."

"Sorry, but my cousin's here are moving in this week so they can go to ouran high this year as first years." Haruhi glared at Hiroshi as he began to sniff Hikaru. "Hiro stop acting stupid for five minutes please."

"But Cuz they smell like a high priced aftershave I used to sell at the tux shop." My twin whined as I took his ear and pulled him away.

"Sorry about my brother he has issues with meeting Our cousin's love interests." I said coolly feeling Haruhi send daggers of pain and hatred towards me. "then again it seems I was right about my sweet cousin only liking a 'gentle' man." Haruhi watched my eyes flicker towards Kaoru. And her face went blank with shock.

Just then Kaoru said, "That settles it you are all invited because its only fair that our cousins meet their new classmates." then he pulled me to the side and asked, " Why did you emphasize the word gentle?"

I smiled wickedly, "if you can't figure it out by the third day of school I'll tell you ok love." I whispered then I gently brushed my lips against his cheek. "See you both tomorrow boys." I called as they left Kaoru kept rubbing his cheek furiously as if I had slapped him.

As I closed the door Haruhi was glaring at me. "you knew!" she shouted at me. "how did you know?" she whispered the question like it was a curse.

"Your adorable when your angry." I smirked "and you tell me everything when you look at him, how you ache for his gentle caress his lips light against your skin." I watched her face get so red she looked like a tomato.

"So if you knew then why?" she looked at me, "Why the hell did you kiss him if you knew?!"

"Sorry just thought I'd give him the chance to solve a puzzle and force his hand so he will ask you out, ok Haru-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own OHSHC or its characters but if I did muwhahahahaha 'ebil thoughts.'**

**The Party**

**Bwahhhhahahahahhahahahahaahahhahah**

"Hiroshi get up, Kagekun get dressed and dad please put on something other then a dress." Haruhi called out orders as if we were going to war.

"Haruhi, look I need to shower first and your still in your nightgown now relax there is still about 3 hours till the party I'll get them ready you get your self dressed." I said as I hugged her from behind I felt her relax only to get tense again as she realized she was still in her pajamas. She screamed and ran into her room which I had put a tub of hot water in so she could get some privacy since Hiroshi broke the bathroom door, while Haruhi was changing a tampon no less. I walked over to my brother and laid down behind him resting my forehead against the back of his skull and blew gently on his neck he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. When I heard him puke I knew he was awake.

"I'll kill you for that Kagekun." he shouted as I stripped next to him watching his face turn crimson while I got into the shower.

"Hiro be a dear and make sure that uncle puts on man clothes today" I said in a sickly sweet voice, I was feeling evil and devilish so I took it out on my brother just like any sub normal twin would do.

"Fuck!, Shit! Crap!" Haruhi called out. I knocked on her door and she shout don't open the door I Haven't found anything to wear yet.

I sighed and opened the door any ways and grabbed her wardrobe off the floor and started assembling outfits that would get Kaoru's attention. "Here try this." I told her handing her tight black jeans and a baby blue spaghetti strap top she started to object until Hiro held out one of his old black hoodies. "Fine I'll wear it, but accessories??" She stared into a near empty jewelry box. Hiroshi held her face in his hands as I put the ear phones in her ears and turned on my old mp3 player.

"There now" I said smiling as she looked in the mirror "Now Haruhi its time for the fun part I pulled out my little black bag.

"No please no I don't need make up I swear." she begged as I started applying a light blush. And a luscious pearl pink/rose red mixture I made this color lipstick for those stubborn customers at the cosmetics counter. Now Looking at Haruhi I noticed that it made her look beautiful and powerful in the same instant.

"there" I breathed as I put the bag away she looked in the mirror one last time the hugged me so I couldn't breathe, her hugs are choke holds.

"thank You. Kagekun, you're the best, Now get dressed I can't believe your still in nothing, but a towel, I mean gawd." She smiled as she yelled at me loving her little techno transformation.

………………………………..................................................................................

We approached the mansion and the party was still two hours away. So I wasn't surprised that the maids and gardeners were all still working on setting up the final decorations. "I told you Haruhi now we are early that is a rude gesture." I scolded halfheartedly as a joke she smiled and put the earphones back in as we got out of the cab which Hiro paid for.

"AH.. HARUHI YOU'RE HERE." called a simultaneous echo from the grand stair case. "and you are early." pouted Hikaru, who looks good in a purple jester type outfit by the way.

"Sorry." I said as I walked up to them and greeted them as customary. "We just couldn't keep away, with the thought of meeting your cousins and.." I lowered my voice so only Kaoru could hear, "watching you squirm makes Haruhi feel better for all those time you and Tamaki have tortured her." After I finished speaking Kaoru's face turned pink and he mumbled something about checking on his cousins and their outfits.

"Kagekun what did you say to him." Haruhi scowled at me and I just smiled.

"Ah good we got here before Tamaki." said a guy with dark hair and glasses.

"Oh.. Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said with slight surprise "its good to see you again"

"Yes Haruhi it is fair for us to see you as well." Kyoya smiled thinly. "Right Mori, Hunny."

A tall dark-haired guy walked forward with a small blonde kid hanging from his neck. Though he had a serious expression I could tell that this Mori was a laid back type of person. "Yes." Mori replied.

"Haru-chan its been ages!!!" Hunny jumped from Mori's neck and into Haruhi's arms nearly knocking her over.

………………………………..................................................................................

As the party went underway I stared in awe at all the rich people who showed up. When I finally stopped wondering at who was who I realized that my cousin's ex boy toy had yet to show up yet. "Excuse me Mori-sama."

"Hmmm." he murmured as he turned to look at me. I could tell he was interested in finding out more about me even though he looked like an emotionless knight.

"I was wondering when this 'Tamaki' person was going to show up." I was truly curious and the birthday girls still hadn't come down stairs. "I was just wondering what such a heartless man that would break my cousin's heart into so many pieces looked like." Mori looked past me a thin smile set upon his lips. I turned and saw a tall blonde man with a fair completion glaring at me in an uncaring manner.

"Hello there Mori, who is this young man you are talking to." His voice came out tight as if he was holding him self together with a vice.

"Ah.." I smiled warmly, "you Must be Tamaki-sempai the Lord of the host club." His expression changed so suddenly that I nearly caught whiplash. " I'm Haruhi's cousin Kagekun and my brother should be over there yep he's the one scarfing down shrimp." He did a quick double take and looked me over quietly.

"Hmm… Twins." he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Are twins normal for your family?"

"Yeah kind of my mom is Haruhi's mother's twin sister." I looked him over and sighed. "I'm glad Haruhi is after a better guy I mean come on I know her standard is low, but she had to be in a rut to date you not that you are low on the datable ladder just I thought she would have picked someone who wasn't emotionally unstable." I looked for a reaction any reaction and then the music changed while Hikaru and Kaoru stood at the top of the grand staircase.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." They called out in unison, " WE PRSENT TO YOU OUR BEAUTIFUL COUSINS. MYUKI & KAYOMI HIME. I saw an immediate difference between the to sisters. Myuki was embarrassed about being the center of attention and tried to hide be hind Kaoru. Where as Kayomi-chan was more of the type of person who liked to be seen and was always in control. Then I also mad the realization that Hiroshi was able to tell them apart which was shocking since he couldn't tell Hikaru apart from Kaoru. Hiro and I locked eyes and nodded. We crossed the room and stood together with our cousin between us.

"What are you two up to?" Haruhi whispered she eyed me suspiciously, as if I was about to commit a crime.

"Nothing, but be prepared for Tamaki to whine about some nonsense." I smiled at her as she glared.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen who here is brave enough to ask the fair princesses to dance." Kaoru called out this challenge and looked directly at me as he said it.

Hiro started walking forward slowly at the challenge he reached the staircase just as the Girls and their cousins reached the bottom. "Kayomi-hime will you honor me with a dance." He asked as he bowed and offered his hand. I finally followed suit.

"Milady." I offered Myuki my own hand. I gave her a warm smile as she blushed. "Please" I added. She took my hand nervously, then I passed my thumb over it gently. "Thank you, Milady." I walk with her to the center of the room our identical others following behind us. As the song begins I can see how nervous Myuki-chan really is and I whisper. "Hey its okay I won't let anything bad happen." she looks at me shock and surprise upon her face.

"W-w-what d-do you mean?" she stuttered. Nervously eyeing Hikaru like he was about do prank her.

I pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I just can't stand to see you so upset today is your day take a deep breath relax and have fun." I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and smiled. "Besides everyone knows better then to pick on such a lovely princess while her guardian has made himself known by dancing with her."

"Guardian?" she asked blushing from my previous compliment. I nodded.

"Yes as long as you need me I will be your guardian and protect you from anything and everything." She smiled at my answer finally she relaxed and Haruhi walked up.

"Kagekun May I cut in?" Haruhi asked. I stepped back and bowed holding out Myuki-chan's hand. "It's an honor dear princess." Haruhi said to Myuki as they twirled this way and that. I was never to far away since Myuki kept looking at me for reassurance.

………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yeah I'm terrible but at least I finished chapter 2. Sorry its late but writers block gets the best of us. Any who it gets better.

Tamaki: "says who I find this painful, Mama help."

Kyoya: "I find this quite interesting, AND STOP CALLING ME MAMA!!!!!"

As I said 0.0; its just getting good 'shudder' "someone put Tamaki in some man cloths the school girl outfit scares me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** yes I know its late, but good news writers block is now the worlds third most likely cause for self induced comas… ok not really some one asked me whose POV this story was in well Kagekun Hiroshi's twin and Haruhi's cousin is the one telling the story…. As you know I do not own the original characters from OHSHC… and it will be a while before I even come up with a plan for chapter 4 so bear with me and please review.

**The Trouble with Twins**

As the party started to slow I was once again alone with Myuki, we were outside in the garden under the oh so watchful eyes of Haruhi and Kaoru. I smiled at Myuki and she just blushed, "What is it K-k-Kagekun?" She stammered, which I found to be adorable.

"Oh nothing I'm just marveling at how beautiful you are." I replied as I offered my hand to take her back to the party. She took my hand, but instead of walking back to the party with me she pulled me close and kissed my cheek. Then she ran off into the mansion to hide, while I stood there stunned. I jumped when Haruhi touched my shoulder.

"Easy there lover boy, you going to stand here all night its time to leave." She said as she dragged me back to the mansion to thank our hosts for a wonderful evening. As we were leaving I saw my princess standing with Kaoru so it was my turn to drag Haruhi over.

Myuki held her hand out as if by practice I took it and kissed her fingers. "Thank you dear princess my I return the favor a thousand fold." Then Haruhi started to drag me back to the cab that uncle called which I would probably pay for. "Is it just me or are we forgetting something?" I wondered aloud just then Hiroshi landed in front of the cab.

"That's the last time I will ever dance with that she wolf they call a woman." He yelled as he climbed in to the rear passenger seat. I would have started teasing him, but the fact that Haruhi was between me and him would have risen a few complications.

Once we had returned to the apartment Haruhi was, well for lack of a better analogy, squealing like a school girl. She started waving her cell phone in my face saying "He asked me! He asked me!"

"Okay Cousin we get it Kaoru asked you out. Relax." I said as I tried to stop her from bouncing out of her skin. "Besides you're setting a bad example for the children." I indicated my brother and her father/my uncle. Haruhi started to blush violently.

"Crap I didn't just…. Did I?" She whined. I just nodded as her face turned from scarlet to crimson she ran to her room slamming the door behind her. I opened the door walked in closed it behind me sat on the corner of her bed and asked straight out.

"Why are you so upset if any thing your dad is ecstatic that you are getting so excited over Kaoru. Now you want to talk about it or do I have to steal your diary like Hiroshi did in pre-school." She glared at me I could feel her emotions each fighting for control all of them trying to get out at once. She looked away I put a hand on her shoulder and felt her start sobbing.

"Why can't I control one single aspect of my self first with Tamaki I was so demanding over the simplest things that he left me and said 'anything would be better then dating you.' at first I believed him till Hikaru and Kaoru told me that I was more important then Tamaki could ever realize." The sobs subsided as she finished though tears still fell like waterfalls down her cheeks. Then she shrugged and asked, "Do you think he's worth it?" I looked deep into my cousin's eyes and saw my answer.

"Only so long as he loves you for who you are and still loves you no matter what you demand." I ruffled her hair a bit and smiled, "Besides if he doesn't I'll just have my ways of torture help cleanse your broken heart."

She slapped my hand away playfully, "Yeah and that's the trouble with twins they all cause problems for other people in some way shape or form." Haruhi stretched and began pushing me off her bed. "Now get out I need to get some sleep and then have a good healthy panic attack on what the hell I'll be wearing tomorrow." I nodded and left her room quietly and smiled when I heard Haruhi squeak at the idea of going on a date with Kaoru.

"Now then it seems we need to have a talk about eavesdropping Hiroshi, Uncle you both have twelve seconds to run." I had a big grin on my face as I spoke these few short words. "one…two…three…" I had almost gotten to the door when they bolted. Man I loved to torture people even if they are family. "Well nothing better to do… guess I'll take a walk." I mumbled to myself as I changed into jeans and a green t-shirt. Then on my way out the door I gabbed my black hoodie, cell phone, and wallet. As I walked it started getting darker then suddenly my cell rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Kagekun this is Hikaru apparently my little cousin is quite taken with you." I could tell he was up to something.

"How did you get my number?" I deadpanned, "And what exactly do you want?" Hikaru started laughing. I don't like to be laughed at so I was loosing my patience.

"I called Haruhi and got your number from her. As for what I want is simple I want Myuki to be happy and you seem to make her happy."

"Yeah well that's the trouble with twins in my family, you can't just take half the set. I'm not saying I won't make Myuki happy I just want my brother to be happy as well." When I didn't hear him respond I continued. "Just have Kaoru and Myuki meet me at the park up he road from Haruhi's apartment."

"Fine Kaoru you heard him grab our cousin and go." He sounded depressed about trying to convince his other cousin to give Hiro a second chance, but he knew that Myuki wouldn't trust him so he was stuck with bossy.

After Hikaru hung up I pressed 2 on my speed dial. "Hello?"

"Hiro good you not asleep yet." I smiled to myself, "hey remember that girl you had me date so you could have a go at her friend?"

"Yeah man you will never live that one down." he laughed, now I previously stated I don't like being laughed at and torturing people is a hobby of mine. We also know that earlier this evening my brother said he never wanted to see Myuki's sister again.

"Well you owe me so you have to date that girl you danced with at the party." I felt great, "Now get your speechless self up and hand your phone to our cousin I need to speak with her."

I had to wait a minute before I heard Haruhi say, "Hello? Kagekun what is it."

"Get dressed and meet me at the park up the street I have a surprise for you." I replied, "Don't argue this blows your plans for tomorrow out of the water and makes mince meet out of them."

"I think the only think that could do that is Tamaki being burned at the steak." I could hear the venom drip from here lips as she said that.

"Better now hurry up!" with that last remark I hung up and jogged the last mile to the park where I began to listen to 'a little piece of heaven' by avenged sevenfold on my mp3.


End file.
